


come and make me a martyr (come and break my feeling)

by rosewitchx



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, I'm not sure how to tag this, Imprisonment, Memory Loss, Time Travel, tales from the smp spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewitchx/pseuds/rosewitchx
Summary: His name is Karl Jacobs. Please remember him.--or, Karl, stuck in the Vault, struggles to remember.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, just like. the canon engagement thing
Comments: 5
Kudos: 157





	come and make me a martyr (come and break my feeling)

**Author's Note:**

> title: bullets - archive

His name is Karl Jacobs. Please remember him, for he is slowly losing himself.

Karl Jacobs is a time traveler. Karl Jacobs is a dimension hopper. Karl Jacobs is not a novelist, as many might assume, but he does write; he is both historian and prophet, both Herodotus and Cassandra all over. Karl Jacobs is a friend. Karl Jacobs is a person. 

He stares at his hands, now, at the quill his hands are holding. There’s a splotch of ink on the page. He has lost it, again, the memory he was attempting to write down. The obsidian walls are suffocating, and the heat from the lava wall drives him insane. His name is Karl Jacobs. If he repeats it enough times, he won’t forget it. He resumes writing, his stained fingers smearing black all over the page:  _ I am Karl Jacobs. I am a time traveller. I live in the Dream SMP. I am engaged to _

His brain struggles to produce their names. Fuck,  _ fuck,  _ what were their names? Dark hair, beanie, bandanna, laughter; soft kisses against his cheeks, their hands within their own.  _ Stay on my stream. All I am is a man. _ It was- it  _ was-  _

_ I am engaged to Sapnap,  _ his brain finally produces,  _ Sapnap and Quackity,  _ and he promptly writes it down, fast, before he forgets again.  _ I am Karl Jacobs. I am scared of forgetting. I am forgetting. _

“Fuck,” he sobs. He can’t remember his fiances’ faces. The ink smears against his cheeks as he rubs his hands against them, wiping the tears from his eyes. Every time he leaps it’s getting harder and harder. Every time he sees into the future, goes into the past,  _ forced to change, forced to push, forced to move the chess pieces so Dream can win at his stupid games,  _ every time he loses one more bit of himself. Soon, there won’t be any of himself left, just the Traveller, just a prisoner with endless stories to tell.  _ I am Karl Jacobs,  _ he writes through the blur.  _ This is diary # 27. I am somewhere in the SMP. Dream’s got me by the noose. I am Karl Jacobs. I am going to die trapped in here. I am going to rot in here. I can’t die. I can’t be killed in any way that matters. _

He’s altering history, maybe that’s the issue, but he can’t do anything about it. It’s either that, or facing Dream’s wrath.  _ How did he escape?  _ He writes down. He doesn’t remember  _ what  _ he escaped.  _ How did he manage to put me in here? How do I get out? How do I leave?  _ _ How do I leave? _ __

_ I am Karl Jacobs.  _ The mechanism beyond the lava wall is triggered, and he knows he’s running out of time (until what?). He shuts the journal closed, shoves it into the depths of his chest, scrubs his hands raw inside the cauldron (pointless, useless). His hoodie flickers colors, over and over again.  _ I am Karl Jacobs. Today, on Tales from the SMP: ·ǀ·ᖋ∷|: ▭ ⋮ᖋᔮᒍᕊϟ ▭ ᖋリ↸ ▭ ᒣ⍑ᒷ ▭ ⍊ᒍ╎↸. Today, on Tales from the SMP: where the hell am I? _

The lava wall falls, slowly. Beyond the chasm, the smiling face beams at him. Somewhere in his chest fills with sheer terror.  _ Don’t forget who you are,  _ the primal fear within him tells him.  _ Don’t let him make you forget. You are walking history. You are time itself. He who controls you controls the world. You are Karl Jacobs. You are Karl Jacobs the Time Traveler, and don’t you ever dare forget it. _

“Hello,” the masked man says, as his platform approaches. Karl sticks to the wall.

His name is Karl Jacobs, and he begs you to remember him, despite knowing history won’t even know his name.

**Author's Note:**

> SO TALES FROM THE SMP HUH


End file.
